


Wilting Flowers

by WhatifStoryTeller



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, Boys in Love first, Broken Heart, Dead Love Interest, Denial, Edolas, F/M, Fem!Natsu, Gratus, Lisanna and Natsu, Lost Love, Lost Love Interest, Love Confessions, Magic, Personality Swap, genderbent, graveyard, guild, hopeless love, switch places
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-08-13
Updated: 2014-08-13
Packaged: 2018-02-12 23:51:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 6,410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2129106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhatifStoryTeller/pseuds/WhatifStoryTeller
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's Valentine's Day at the guild, and Gray has been gone on a mission for two months. He's back and with flowers, but the lucky girl is nowhere to be found. Instead of a certain sliver haired girl traveling to Edolas, it was Natsa (Fem!Natsu). Assumed Character Death, AU, Different Timeline, Fem!Natsu GrayxFem!Natsu</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Rose

_X778_

_"Gray! Look! I found a dragon egg! Natsa shouted. Her grin was huge and one of a kind; she was proud of her discovery. Her clothes were baggy, boyish; her pink long hair dripped in sweat. He breaths were ragged._

_"Why would I care, Flamehead?" he asked with a cold tone. This was his common tone whenever the pink haired showed her face._

_Natsa stuck her tongue out at him, "Meanie!" Her shoulders tighten and she turned around, leaving him there with that single insult._

_That shocked Gray for a moment since Natsa didn't edge him onto a fight. He just stood there in the middle of the guild, at the direction that she left in. He didn't really know what to do, but he felt like he had to do something._

_Something touched his shoulder and he looked around; Mirajane. She had a belt-thingy around her neck, dark cloths that never covered much. She was sucking on a lollipop, she popped it out of her mouth. "That was mean~" she remarked._

_"Yeah, so?" he questioned with annoyance._

_She took a step, "Natsa ran all the way here to tell you, baka. And all you did was complain. No wonder she left..." Her head tilted to the door that swung closed._

_Gray looked at Mira, looking for a sign that she was lying to him again; but then he remember the sweat on Natsa's forehead and her panting. Now all that he felt was guilt. "No way..." muttered the raven haired as he turned around and ran out of the guild. He couldn't believe that Natsa would run all the way from that place just to tell him about her finding._

X782

Gray awoke with a smile, even if he was on a noisy train since lovers wanted to be with each other on Valentine's Day. The memory brought many feelings to him, not of guilt, but of fondness. He didn't really know when his feelings changed, but they did.

It took him two months, the time of the mission, to figure out these aged feelings. He never really noticed them till he left Natsa for the long of a period. Over the course of the mission, he felt as if he was frozen in time, every couple of seconds he looked at the clock, counting down to when he was going to see her again. He dream of her, roaming in the meadows where they always fought. He would look behind, or glance aside, to see if she was there, but she wasn't. She wasn't there to bug him like it was a part of her daily routine. 

He was in love with Natsa Dragneel.

And that was true.

It took him two months to figure his feelings, away from her; someone he knew for five years.

At first, he would rather die than admit he had certain feelings for a pink haired girl; that he actually missed her. 

But no matter how much he thought of her, wanting to tell her about his feelings, what did she feel about him? A rival? Brother? Friend? Was he already friendzoned before he could even try? But no matter how much he thought, an answer never came up. Natsa...she was too complex, well at least in the terms of love. She loved Igneel as her father, she thought of the guild as her family after his disappearance. So would Gray be any different relationship with her? Could he changed his status with her? Not rivals, but lovers instead?

This was making his brain hurt, nothing made any sense; well that's love for you. He sighed, but at least he came back at a good time. It was February 14, Valentine's Day, and the best time to admit his feelings without getting glanced at like an idiot; like how he felt. 

The train stopped, and the conductor's voice could be heard throughout the metal monster. "This is Magnolia Town, Magnolia Town," he repeated. "Please check your overhead luggage rack for any personal belongings."

"Guess that's me," Gray said as he grabbed his bag, full of his clothes that always appear on the ground, and walked out the door, onto the pavement. Behind him he could hear the sounds of love. People were kissing their loved ones, hugging them as if they would disappear, and worse of all, saying, "I love you!" But at least this gave Gray a mental picture of what he could do for Natsa; since in the guild, nothing normal happens, and Gray just wanted to treat Natsa normal, just this once.

He started walking back to the guild, picking up some roses on the way, which girl didn't like roses? They smelled fresh, it was a nice contrast against the February air. His smile lifted, he was going to do it, so he took off to the guild.

He was going to do it.

He was going to admit his feelings.

He was going to declare his love for Natsa.

These were the thoughts that raced in his mind as he got closer to the guild.

The guild was large, two-story high building. In the center of the building was a large banner with Fairy Tail's symbol on it, held up by a pair of parallel poles. This was his home, ever since Ur was gone, and this was also the home to others, namely Natsa. He smiled as he walked inside the gate, but something was off- he couldn't put his finger on it.

He stood in front of the large doors and tried to calm down that feeling within his chest. He glanced down, and because fate hated him with a passion, he was only wearing his underwear. The raven haired glanced back when he just came from, but his clothes were hanging by threads at the gate. 

He opened the great doors to reveal a...noiseless guild. Everyone looked up when he walked in, hopeful but it turned disappointment. Even Loke, the newest one around and a sort of friend to Gray, was sadden. No, this guild wasn't noiseless, the guild just wasn't as unruly as normally. In the back, there sounds were of crying. 

Gray looked around and set his eyes on Lisanna, who was the one crying; the only one brave enough to do so. She had her hands cupped over her bailing eyes. 

"What happen?" he asked. It was like someone just had a bad breakup.

Makarov jumped down from the railing he always sits at. The others looked away; they knew what he was going to say, and it was hard to hear for the first time. Master looked up at Gray in the eye, knowing he would take it the hardest. He then gave Gray a fatherly hug; which the boy didn't return, he only stood there as the old man wrapped his arms around him. Master opened his mouth; nothing came out at first. It took a couple of awkward moments, well for Gray, for Makarov to talk. "Natsa, she's..."


	2. Petals

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Which way was home? Where could he go?

"Natsa, she's...has passed away..." Makarov uttered in gloom. His hands stayed around Gray and tighten as tears came rolling from his eyelids.

He dropped the flowers onto the ground. The sound echoed throughout the guild.

He looked around the guild; looking for someone laughing and declaring, 'Aprils Fools!' His eyes darted from one person to the other, yet she was no where in the crowd. Was this some sort of a sick twisted prank she pulled? Thought she could get under his skin as soon as he arrived. She wasn't there; she wasn't laughing at him for thinking that she's dead, wasn't calling him 'Ice Block' or even starting a fight with him.

She wasn't inside of her guild. She wasn't looking at the request board. She wasn't fighting with Erza or Laxus. She wasn't there waiting for him. Natsa wasn't there. She just wasn't there.

Elfman and Mirajane were in a group by Lisanna. Lisanna looked up at Gray, 'Sorry' was painted in her teary eyes. Elfman was breathing hard; his upper-body wasn't covered. His body had scratches; his face was in a shadow as if he didn't want to meet Gray's eyes. Mirajane looked up, her hair hanged in front of her face, her arm wrapped, and worst of all, she was crying. Her body shook with each sob.

Loke looked up, he didn't grin, just frowned like the others. His eyes had the look of sympathy for Gray, but his face twisted in grief. His play-boy attitude wasn't there with him, he just had the look of losing a friend, a real one. His girlfriends weren't in the guild, even if it was Valentine's Day. Those weren't fake tears streaming down his face; they were real. His eyes were searching Gray as if he was going to collapse any minute now. He took a step forward, to be there in case if Gray fell.

No... No...this wasn't happening.

She couldn't be dead, she was Natsa for Dragon Sake!

Natsa the Salamander!

Natsa doesn't die!

She always come back! Ready to fight!

This just couldn't be true...

Gray, still in the same position, looked over the guild one more time. People were watching for his reaction; they didn't show sign of this being a joke, this was serious. No one was grinning, they were crying, comforting each other. He couldn't take it, this couldn't be true, he bolted from the guild.

He ran; the only thing he could do. He had to get out of there, it was too...depressing without her there to cheer everyone up.

He ran for what seemed like hours while his feet guide the way. He wasn't looking; his eyes were shut and filled with water. Soon he slowed down, and looked. He was at the river. The river they use to play and fight each other. He looked down the stream; looking for his rival, she wasn't there. Was she truly dead?

_Both of them were fighting by the river. The sunlight gleamed down at the water surface. "Today I'll beat you!" Natsa declared as she lunged forward, smashing him right in the face. Her teeth was bare as she stood there with her arms out in front of her; waiting for him to attack._

_Gray was forced backwards several feet, "I'm stronger!" He jumped forward and pinned the girl onto the ground. He held her there with his elbow as their eyes made contact._

_"What?!" Natsa grunted; angry at his comment. She pushed him up with both of her forearms, but Gray used the chance to bang his head into Natsa's. Natsa flipped him off of her, "You bastard!"_

_Both of them were pushed back from each other with land between them, and on the other side of them was the river._

_Both of them starting screaming and ran at full force at the other. Their hands out reached and slammed into the others face._

_After being pushed back from the punch, he moved forward and punched her. Natsa thrust her fist at Gray's chin and his head popped upwards. He used his knee to slam into her stomach._

_They continued to fight._

_Soon the sun started down, and Gray managed to get the winning hit. The girl lay on the ground with her eyes closed. He gave a small snicker before leaning onto one side then the other. His leg was hit during their little brawl, and he limped across the clearing; leaving the girl on the ground._

He kicked a rock into the water before turning around and leaving the area. He needed to go somewhere that didn't remind him about her. Anywhere, other than the guild and the river. Those two places that meant a lot to him; the two places that she would always appear and make him happy.

Happy, the name of her pet. Was Happy as lost as him? His mother was gone, as well as Gray's rival. Both of them were in the same suit, even if neither liked it. Happy...he wouldn't be chasing old memories, like Gray. He would be with Lisanna, or someone else in the guild. To Happy, he thought of everyone as family, Natsa was his mother, Lisanna was the aunt, and the rest of the guild was a family relation.

Gray lost his parents to a monster. He also lost Ur, his teacher and second mother, because of his stupid mistake. And now he lost his rival, something he could have prevented if he stayed at the guild. Why did they deserve to dead instead of him? How many more was going to leave him?

He left the river; the air smelled too fresh, to alive, for his liking. He was depress, and the smelling of guild pang his stomach. He needed to get away, somewhere away from this gloominess, but it followed him whenever he went.

In the end, he returned home.


	3. Stem

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Elfman crying? Gray covered in clothes? Mirajane being nice?
> 
> What happened?!

"Come on, Lisanna. We got a mission," Elfman called out to his younger sister. He was walking with his older sister, Mirajane.

"What? We just finish a job," Lisanna said. She was by Natsa and Happy, talking to them by the tree. "Can't we take a little break?"

"Yeah, but it's a S-class quest. Mirajane wants us along to help her out."

Natsu folded her arms, "No fair." Why wasn't she allowed on any good missions? All the missions she got was either escorts or working in a cafe. She wanted to do something dangerous!

"What type of job is it?" asked Lisanna. She glanced over at her friend, who was groaning in resentment. 

"A emergency request, it just came in. They want us to kill of this monster called The Beast," Mirajane explained as her lips curled up in a challenge. She gave a slight glance over to the pink haired, "Hey, Natsa, you want to go with us?"

"Course, I'm all fired up!" answered Nasta. She held her hands up, a cheery smile placed on her face. She swung her arm around her best friend and walked off with the two older siblings. 

"WAIT FOR ME!" Happy yelled, but he was too late. "She left me again..." he grumbled and went back to eating his fish by the tree. 

...

"ELFMAN!" yelled Mirajane. "Elfman, pull yourself together!" She was on the ground, holding her arm.

"I had everyone in town leave," said Lisanna after she flew in the clearing, she was using Animal Soul: Bird, but she soon changed back to her normal appearance. "Now let me help you."

"You have to run, Lisanna!" Mira ordered as they both looked at The Beast approaching.

"I was getting beat up pretty bad, so Elfman tried to take over The Beast to protect me."

"That's him?" Lisanna gasped at the huge form coming ward them.

The sliver haired girl leaned on her elbow and shook her head in defeat. "It almost work, but the beast was too powerful for him. Now he totally lost control. "

"Oh no, what are we going to do?" Lisanna asked. She picked up her injured sister.

"We can't fight him," said Natsa as she lifted herself from rock rumble. "He still there, right?"

"We have to get him to come down to his senses," replied Mirajane. "Before the beast completely takes over then..." She didn't even want to think about it. She glanced up at her little sister. 

Lisanna walked forward to the oncoming beast. 

"What are you doing?! Come back here!" yelled Mirajane.

"LISANNA! COME BACK!" called Natsa.

"Big brother, Elfman, you feeling okay? It's me, Lisanna, your little sister. Our big sister Mira is here too, and so is Natsa, our friend. We are a family. And when times are tough, we pull together and work things out. So why don't the four of us go home and talk things out?" Lisanna talked to the Beast. "I promise, we are not mad at you."

The Beast growled, lifting his arms up. Lisanna spread her arms. "Don't be afraid, big brother. We still love you."

"RUN!" yelled Mirajane.

"LISANNA!" yelled Natsa. She ran forward, tucking Lisanna out of the way before the Beast strike, but she wasn't lucky. The strike impacted her body, sending her flying into the forest.

Her body was already limp in the air as it slammed into the ground.

"NATSA!" yelled the two sisters.

...

Natsa looked around at her surrounding. Everything looked different, and the siblings were no where in sight. "Did they leave me?" she questioned as she picked her body from the ground.

She didn't see anyone, just herself in the middle of the forest. The forest, she remember she was attacked by Beast Elfman and sent hurling into the forest; but wouldn't they be searching for her? Wouldn't they found her?

It was midday, and none of her surroundings made sense. Wasn't there suppose to be a burning town? A monster Elfman? Injured Mira? Where was everyone? Where's Lisanna? Where was the destruction from the battle?

This forest looked like no one stepped into it for ages, not a battleground for a monstrous Beast. All she could do was walk, following a faint scent deeper into the forest. Maybe it would lead her to the group, that way they could go back to the guild and recover. Natsa wasn't recovered, her stomach was bruised from the impact, and she had scratches from the fight.

Somehow she came to a large tree. Weird thing about the tree, it had the Fairy Tail symbol on the outside and it's name around the wooden door. It was like a secret hideout, why would Master build this? And why did the smell seem similar? Because she was curious of the hidden guild, she opened the door.

Inside was the mages, but everyone looked different. "Look! Natsa's back!" called one of them.

"OHH!"

"NATSA!" Everyone was running to grab her.

"She's alive!"

"I thought she died!"

"What's with those clothes?"

"Natsa-chan!" called Lisanna. Behind her was a crying Elfman and Mira. What was going on? Why was everyone acting different?

"You fell from so high, I thought it was all over for you..." muttered Mira as she hugged Natsa. Fell? Natsa was attacked by the Beast and sent hurling into the forest! She didn't fall! "I guess you won't be racing any time soon, huh?" she gave a slight giggle with warm eyes looking down at the pink haired girl. 

"Natsa-chan?! Natsa-chan here?!" said a voice with disbelief. Everyone moved out of the way to let the boy covered in many layers through. His eyes popped opened as soon as he soon Natsa in oddly clothing. All he could do was hug her, smothering her into his many layers. "NATSA-CHAN! I THOUGHT YOU DIED!" he cried. In a lower voice, only for Natsa, "Where have you been? Do you know how worried I was...?"

All Natsa knew was Gray was too close to her liking, causing her to blush. Why was he so close? Why was he so hot? And why wasn't he fighting? It was burning Natsa up, was it from the closeness? Or his many layers of clothing? "Take off those clothes Gray..." she pleaded to him

"Get a room!" shouted someone, misunderstanding what she was talking about.

"What Natsa-chan? But I get too cold if I don't wear enough," said Gray in a sad tone.

Now Natsa was in shock, this was the Man made out of Ice! And here he was cold! And what's with all of these emotion? Gray always been cold-hearten other than in battle.

Elfman was still crying of the return of Natsa. It caused Jet and Droy to yell at the man. Lisanna turned her back on Natsa, "Stop bullying Elfy!"

What the fuck happened?

Elfman getting bullied!

Gray not fighting!

Droy and Jet being the bullies!

Gray not striping!

And where the heck was Happy?!


	4. Bees

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gray never calls me, Natsu-chan! What's wrong with him?!

Natsa couldn't breath. No matter how much she tried to, something was blocking her air route. She was being smothered in Gray's many layers of clothing, for something reason this was making her more bothered than his striping habit, which she always been fond of. 

Now this was really getting on her nerves; so she did what she had to do, push the over-clothed Gray away from her. He was stunned by her action, his face shined in hurt. What the hell was going on? Gray doesn't get hurt over a simple push! He's suppose to get mad and they start fighting! Plus he wouldn't even hug her in the first place!

"Natsa-chan? What's wrong?" asked Lisanna; she was a bit taken back by Natsa pushing Gray away. But to Natsa, she seemed like the only normal one here, everyone else was so different, so weird..

"What's with everyone? All of you are acting weird!" Natsa backed up to a corner. Everyone was different. Gray wasn't stripping; Mira was acting nice; Cana was being a lady; Elfman was getting bullied by Droy and Jet. No one was was acting right, just Lisanna and Natsa herself.

Did aliens take over?

"Did you hit your head to hard, Dumbass?" Levy grunted in her direction. Why was Levy being so bitter?

"NO! I was attacked by The Beast! Everyone else is acting like they hit their head too hard!"

"Attacked by the Beast?" questioned Max with a raised eyebrow. "The Fairy Hunter?"

"No, I was on a mission with Mira, Lisanna, and Elfman. Elfman takeover the Beast and almost attacked Lisanna, but I got hit instead!"

"Mission with Elfman, puff!" Droy and Jet laughed together with their hands over Elfman's shoulders. 

"What do you mean? You gotten into a car crush!" 

At the word of 'car' Natsa gotten sick. Her face turned green and she slumped over. "I hate any modes of transportation..." Just thinking about it caused her stomach to turn. 

"Eh?" Levy uttered in shock.

"How can you? You're the fastest person in the Edolas Fairy Tail Guild!"

"Fastest?" she raised back up and pointed to the orange haired, "Jet's the fastest!"

"What are you talking about? I'm the strongest!" Jet flexed his arms as muscles budged. 

"You want to fight?!" She raised her fist into the air and narrowed her sights at the target. No one declared they were the strongest with her in the guild. 

"She's telling the truth," called a voice from upstairs. Everyone looked at the huge figure, Natsa even stopped punching the body under her arms. It was a aged man with short hair, he walked with a cane, and a scars painted his face. "She isn't from this place. Our Natsa suffered a fatal end."

"Natsa-chan can't be dead!" Gray called out as he shook in head. He wouldn't believe the old man's words. 

"It's true," the old man looked at the raven haired with sadden eyes. There was no one their Natsa could have survive that car crash, even if she was lucky enough, there was no way she would be standing in the guild today. 

Natsa leaned against the wall and looked at the mages within the guild. "How am I suppose to get back?"

"I don't know." And when that, the old man walked back into his room, locking the door.

Gray stood in the back of the guild, he leaned his head down. "So Natsu-chan is really dead..." Tears started floating down his face. His heart was broken, his Natsa-chan was dead, and she wasn't coming back.

...

Natsa sat at the bar, she was trying to think of some plan, some way to get back home; but she felt guilt, everyone here was expecting her to be their Natsa. And she couldn't get his face out of her mind, it was haunting her. That sadness, that hurt in his eyes; it was so unlike Gray, her Gray, but this was a different world. In this world, Gray was like a opened book, all of his feelings could be seen in his eyes, and it wasn't something Natsa wanted to see, not that look.

Mira seemed to notice her tension in her body, so she went over to Natsa and served her some ice cream, their Natsa's favorite snack, but this Natsa wasn't the one who liked cold items. But she knew Mira was trying to cheer her up, she took the ice cream and slowly ate it.

"I'm sorry about this..." the sliver haired girl uttered; almost as a whisper. She was tapping her fingers on the surface of the counter. It was the first time someone talked to Natsa since they knew of her real identity, Natsa was grateful for it, but she was also a bit awkward since it was like talking to someone who forgotten all of their past interactions, which it was like since everyone was new.

"It's okay, I just wished I could go back. I bet they are waiting for me."

Mira gently nodded. Natsa couldn't help but smile at the sliver haired. This one was nicer than the one she knew.

...

Natsa laid down in the sleeping bed. Everyone in the guild used these; reason being they were always on the run. Lisanna lay hers down next to Natsa and crawled inside of it.

She closed her eyes, but she couldn't get herself to sleep. Everything her eyes closed, all she could see were those hurt eyes. So Natsa just laid there, looking at the wooden ceiling.

"What's wrong, Natsa?" asked Lisanna as she noticed her friend. Her voice was tired, but she wasn't about to sleep when her friend couldn't.

Natsa just sighed and asked what's been on her mind since she first came into the guild. "What's with Gray?"

"Gray? What are you talking about?" she asked.

"He didn't come over, heck, he didn't even talk to me after that..."

"He was the most affected by Natsa-chan's death..."


	5. Scarf

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Earthland isn't the same as Edolas.

**Natsu-chan = Edolas**

**Natsu-san = Earthland**

Lisanna woke up first, she leaned over and shook Natsa awoke.

"What time is it?" she grumbled, she was never a morning person.

"It's 7 O'clock," Lisanna answered, she didn't even use a watch or the position of the sun to measure the time. She just knew the time. "Come on, we've to get ready."

"Get ready? For what?" Natsa answered as she laid her head back down. "It's too early to get ready for anything!"

"I guess you're different, the other Natsa was a morning person, she hated sleeping in..." Lisanna commented. It was the first comment she made about Natsa being different. Other than that, she has been going along with what strange behaviors that Natsa shown so far. 

"Well everyone else is different too, except you. It's a bit weird now that I think about it..." She was starting to think, why was Lisanna so normal? While everyone else had a new personally.

"That's weird..." She started looking inside of her closest, the one she shared with her ex-roommate, other Natsa. All of their Natsa's clothes were in there, all of her packed things. Her eyes zoomed from one end of the closet to the other, searching for the right outfit for Natsa; Lisanna already had hers picked out last night. Finally her eyes rested on the perfect outfit; it was pink shirt, with no sleeves, and a skirt; a slash rounded the middle section; the shirt showed a lot of cleavage. This was one of Natsa's favorite outfits, the others were very much like this one.

"Here you go~!" She handed the outfit to Natsa, who was sitting in a chair.

Natsa looked at the outfit in her hands, "What's this?"

"It's your outfit~." Lisanna answered, sweetly.

"But it's so... I there something else I can wear?"

"Oh, of course~!" the sliver haired girl cooed as she went back through the closet and pulling out a different one. It was a dress, white in the middle and dark blue on the sides. The blue was sparkly, like midnight. The edges were laced with blue.

Natsa shook her head and went to the closet herself. She couldn't believe her eyes. There was nothing but dresses and skirts! How what she suppose to fight in these?! Her hands keep moving the hangers around, looking for anything that would be suitable; there was nothing! The closest was filled with clothing, but nothing was plain; her type of clothing. What was wrong with her other self?! How could she be so girly?

Natsa stood there with her mouth ajar, staring at all of the hanged clothing. Lisanna took notice of her expression, "Oh sorry, that's all we got..." She frowned. It looked like Natsa didn't like anything within their closet. She thought for a moment, who had a lot of clothing? "I KNOW! We can ask Gray for something to wear! I'm sure he has something!"

"HIM?! Can't we ask anyone but him?" Natsa asked. She wasn't so sure since he was a bit sore yesterday. The guy completely removed himself from the guild hall.

"Awe! Why ain't you shy!" Lisanna giggled as Natsa blushed. "Don't worry, I'm sure he won't mind~!" When Natsa didn't make a move, Lisanna grabbed her hand and dragged her to Gray's room. She knocked on the door, holding Natsa's wrist tight so she wouldn't run away.

Gray opened the door with a yawn. At the sight of the two girls, well Natsa, his smile was instantly gone. "What do you want?"

Now he was acting like her Gray, the one Natsa missed. But Natsa didn't like the situation that made him to act this way. His eyes larked in guilt, in regret, in sadness, and most of all in grief. This wasn't something Natsa liked. She looked at the doorway, avoiding his eyes. 

"We need some clothes for Natsa-san~!" Lisanna said, always using her sweet voice.

"And?" he commented.

"I thought Gray-nee could loan her some. Pretty please with cherries on top!" She clapped her hands together.

"Fine." With that, he left the two standing at the door. He soon came back with a simple black shirt and a pair of jeans.

The sizes were too big for Natsa, but she was fine with it. "Thanks Gray," she said, finally looking in his eyes.

His cheeks flushed and he turned away. "Just don't bring them back. They didn't keep me warm anyways." He slammed the door in their face, they could hear him hitting his head on the wall.

"Poor Gray-nee~" Lisanna stated as she turned to leave. When she noticed Natsa wasn't leaving, she turned around and dragged her into the bathroom.

...

Natsa went back to Gray's room, she was standing outside. It has been two days since she came here, and this was starting to rub her nerves. He wasn't leaving his room. This is what the guild members gossiped to her, that he stayed within his room after the accident. She started pounding onto the door, "GRAY!"

"Leave me alone!" Gray shouted back behind the door. 

She wasn't about to leave, so she turned the doorknob, it was locked. "Fuck," she cursed under her breath. She was left to one resort. She charged into the door and it broke on contact. 

Gray sat up as soon as the door hit the floor. "Why did you do that?!"

"Because I'm trying to talk to you!" she reasoned.

"What for? You already gotten clothes!"

"It's not about that! Why can't I just talk to you?"

"..."

Natsa walked over to where Gray was stationed; leaning in a chair that was behind him. He tensed up at her location, but Natsa pushed him back so he was resting his back on her legs, layers of clothing between them. Gray was about to change his position, but Natsa had a strong grip on his shoulder. "Just please, talk to me. Don't you know how weird it is for me? I have went to a different world, and all of my friends changed! I can't even talk to you since you get all mopey and stuff."

"Sorry if I'm mopey..." Gray said, his head tilted down into his clothing. "It's just..."

Natsa rubbed his shoulders, she may not be good at comforting others, but at least she could be there for them.

They stayed in that position for hours on end. Gray was blabbing away about Natsa, his Natsa; and Natsa would listen to his rants. At least he was smiling again as he mentioned each detail of Natsa's other self. She was the star in his sky, the warmth he's missing. And now he was missing her, his childhood friend, his crush, and his true love.

Natsa couldn't do nothing to comfort him, it felt weird hearing him talking this way about a other girl. He looked so much like her Gray that is hurts hearing him expressing his love to his Natsa. She missed her Gray so much, the stone-cold Gray, the Ice-block to her heat, the rival to everything, and also her childhood crush. But here she was, comforting a different Gray for the lost of a different Natsa, which sounds very confusing concerning Natsa was there and alive, but she wasn't their Nasta.

She could never became theirs.

All she could do was try to fit in, try to understand the ways of this world, like why she couldn't call upon fire. "Gray," Natsa whispered, stopping Gray from his rant.

He glanced around and raised his eyebrow. His eyes were red as well as tear stains underneath them.


	6. Chapter 6

X784

The wind gusted against Natsa's hair; it grew a lot over the past two years. She smiled, for some unknown reason, she felt today was going to be happiness; whenever that might be.

That smile made it's way on Gray's face. He looked at Natsa, brushing a piece of her hair behind her ear. His clothes shifted as his arm moved.

"How can't you get hot in all of that?" Natsa asked as she looked at the huge figure. She asked this one question all of the time, but it was always on the tip of her tongue whenever she saw him. Unlike Gray, Natsa was covered with a simple vest and baggy shorts; neither piece of ware were from Edo Natsa's closet, which somehow caught on fire right after the Earthland Natsa appeared; strange, huh? The vest was light, it was easy to move in, and the shorts were exactly like the ones from Earthland, except it came in lighter green color.

Gray shrugged, he knew Natsa already knew the answer, yet he still told her. "Natsa-san, I get cold if I don't wear enough."

Natsa turned away, how she wished she could shoot fireballs right now. She warm him right up... with the burning of all of his clothing. She missed the sight of the six-pack, the naked body of Gray. But all she had was this Pillow Gray. 

They were walking in through the desert, on a mission of gaining extra magical devices. Natsa never liked this use of magic, but it felt familiar to her. At least she was able to control magic, even if it was a staff with razors on the side, also it can shoot fire; a big plus for Natsa. But the fire was different than the fire Natsa usually handles, it was less control and she couldn't eat it. Everything she opened her mouth to gulp the fire down, a old habit, the fire would spark, and burn her red lips and the inside of her mouth. Most of the guild wouldn't forget about the last fire lunch, they were still talking about it.

Natsa sighed and Gray wrapped his heavy arm around her neck. She wished they could go faster, but she wasn't getting in a car. And Gray was slowing down, he was carrying 100 pounds of clothing on him, and they were in a desert. She still didn't understand how the heck he wasn't hot, at least she was. Since she couldn't eat fire no more, it was actually causing her to be hot in these temps and burn easy.

Somehow they gotten to some shade. This was where the desert ended and the forest started, so the trees were growing in the sand runes. "FINALLY!" she cheered.

Gray quivered, this caused him to get more chilly. He fully wrapped Natsa, trying to gain some warmth from her body. It looked like this was working since both of them turned red in the cheeks.

When Natsa stepped on a branch, she heard noises behind her; she halted. 

It was a whisper, "Isn't that Na-"

"Shh!" answered the other voice, it sounded manly. Where did she hear that before?

Natsa squeezed Gray's arm around her, looking him in the eye. "There's someone behind us..." she whispered, her other hand pointed behind them.

"Sneak attack?" asked Gray with a evil smile.

Natsa nodded her head, she shoved Gray's arm off of her shoulders and ran ahead of him. She acted as if they were playing a game, a kid's game of tag. She disappeared into the forest, and Gray starting acting like he was trying to hide her. He searched the left side, and hide in the forest, she was in the right side. They circled around the forest, as quietly as they could. They stepped over branches and leaves, anything that would give their position away. Once they fully made a circle, meeting they finally seen each other, they made eye connect. They each looked in front of them, there was a green bush in which the noise came from. This was their destination.

Gray gave her the signal to go ahead, since his large attire would give himself away as soon as he closed the distance. She obeyed, walking behind the bush. As she got closer to the green bush, she heard their pants. They were trying real hard to blend into the background, as if they thought animals would get them. Gray and Natsa weren't animals, they were worst.

She leaped out of the bush, jumping in front of the four people. Their eyes met, and neither moved. Gray, from his location, heard the noises and went to back his partner up. He stepped out of the bush, leaves crackled against his coat. His eyes were fixed on his partner frozen figure. She was glued to the ground, as was the people hiding behind the bush.

"What the...?" he started.


End file.
